Your Lovely Cat
by DnzReimu
Summary: Aku ingin bebas, seperti anak normal dan sehat lainnya. Punya teman, sekolah, jalan-jalan, dan sebagainya! Namun suatu hari, peri kecil datang ke mimpiku dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Tapi kenapa aku harus berwujud begini! /Chapter 1 update, please RnR/


**Your Lovely Cat**

© DnzReimu

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Maaf kalau sedikit aneh, banyak salah ketik, alurnya terlalu cepat, dll. *bows*

NB: Vocaloid isn't mine, I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhh~~" aku meregangkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Terdengar suara gemertak yang berasal dari sendi-sendiku. Sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama. Lihat saja, matahari sudah mulai meninggi, jarum jam menunjukkan saat ini sudah pukul 9 lewat 15 menit pagi. Aku pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawaku yang masih melayang di alam mimpi.

"Gumi-chan? Sudah bangun?" suara perempuan lembut terdengar dari balik pintu berwarna putih. Suara tersebut milik Luka Megurine, bibiku sendiri. "Sudah, bi.." jawabku sembari menguap pelan.

Bibi Luka masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum lembut. "Sudah bibi siapkan sarapan untukmu. Sesudah makan jangan lupa meminum obatmu.." tangannya yang hangat mengelus pelan rambutku yang masih berantakan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku menggenggam tangan bibi, lalu bersama turun ke lantai bawah, menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. "Bibi, paman sudah pergi bekerja ya?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi, hanya untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Tentu saja, Gumi. Kan sudah jam 9 pagi." Ia terkekeh geli seraya mengambilkan jus wortel untukku. "Oh ya, obatmu?" aku menunjukkan sekatong obat yang sudah kubawa dari tadi. Obat yang harus kuminum benar-benar banyak. Suplemen, vitamin, bla bla bla bla. Aku muak meminumnya, tapi semuanya demi kesehatanku.

Aku, Gumi Megpoid, hanya seorang gadis lemah yang tinggal bersama Paman Gakupo dan Bibi Luka. Aku terlahir dengan daya tahan tubuh lemah, atau singkatnya sering sakit-sakitan. Oleh karena itu aku perlu minum banyak suplemen penambah tenaga dan berbagai asupan vitamin untuk menunjang imunitas tubuhku. Ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal saat aku berumur 4 tahun dalam kecelakaan pesawat dari Tokyo menuju New York. Aku sangat terpukul saat itu, aku mengalami depresi. Beruntung aku mempunyai paman dan bibi yang bersedia menampungku, walaupun mereka berdua sibuk bekerja. Aku juga tidak pernah sekolah. Dokter di Rumah Sakit tidak memperbolehkan aku pergi ke sekolah karena percuma saja, aku akan kelelahan dan sakit terus menerus. Akhirnya, Paman Gakupo memutuskan untuk menyewa guru privat yang empat kali datang dalam seminggu.

"Oh ya, hari ini Gumiya-san datang ya?" tanya bibi. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Aku sangat suka belajar. Tidak hanya mempelajari matematika atau Bahasa Inggris, tapi Gumiya-sensei –begitu aku memanggilnya- terus juga mengajarkan hal lain seperti menjahit, menggunakan laptop, menggunakan media sosial, dan sebagainya. Supaya tidak ketinggalan jaman, begitu kata sensei. Aku sih senang saja, ada seseorang yang menjadi temanku sekaligus guru.

"Gumi, bibi pergi bekerja dulu ya. Nanti kalau lapar, bisa minta panaskan makanan ke pembantu." Ujarnya sambil merapikan rambut pinknya yang tertata apik. Sekali lagi aku menganggguk. Setelah itu, bibi pergi bekerja. Ah, sepinya...

Setelah selesai makan dan minum obat, aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyambut guru dengan badan yang bau?

Segelintir pikiran masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku ingin bebas, seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Pikiran itu sudah lama merasukki otak, bahkan sudah membicarakannya dengan paman dan bibi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, NIHIL.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, berusaha menghapus pikiran itu dari otakku dengan menyiramkan air hangat ke atas kepalaku.

"Coba aku bisa jadi kucing liar, bisa bebas berkeliaran..." angan-anganku kembali naik. Aaarh! Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu lagi? Sudah, lupakan lupakan lupakan!

Aku pun mengeringkan rambutku dan mengenakan baju terusan bergaya lolita berwarna biru muda polkadot. Aku sangat suka lolita, sangat imut dan lucu!

-ting tong-

Bel rumah berbunyi. Ah, pasti Gumiya-sensei. Cepat-cepat aku merapikan rambutku yang masih separuh basah dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Gumi." Ujar laki-laki berumur sekitar 25 tahun tersebut dari luar rumah. "Selamat pagi, sensei! Ayo masuk!" aku mempersilahkan masuk sensei dengan wajah semangat seperti biasa. "Ara~ di luar panas sekali.. untung begitu sampai di rumahmu, suasananya jadi sejuk.." kata sensei sambil mengusap peluhnya. Memang saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas dan sekolah-sekolah meliburkan muridnya, tapi Gumiya-sensei tetap datang untuk mengajar di rumahku.

"Kuambilkan jus ya sensei.." aku berlari kecil menuju dapur, lalu mengambil jus wortel. "Douzo~" gelas yangs udah terisi penuhdengan jus wortel langsung dihabiskan oleh laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

"Fuaahhh~~ arigachuu~!" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan. Aku terkekeh. Sensei memang menyenangkan...

.

.

.

"Nah, Gumi. Kamu harus teliti dalam men-_subtitusi-_kan angka di bagian ini, dan ini. Kalau tidak teliti, rumus-rumus yang kamu pakai selanjutnya akan sia-sia karena angka yang dimasukkan tidak tepat. Mengerti?" tanya sensei sambil menunjukkan beberapa bagian di kertas kerjaku.

"Aku mengerti~!" Gumiya-sensei menepuk kepalaku lembut. "Baguslah. Kamu anak yang pintar.." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya. Kemudian, sensei memberiku waktu untuk beristirahat. Sensei pun sudah tahu kondisiku.

"Haahh~ coba deh, murid-muridku pintar dan manis sepertimu. Hidupku pasti menyenangkan~!" Gumiya-sensei merebahkan dirinya di karpet, kemudian dia terkekeh geli.

"Ng? Sepertiku? Memangnya murid sensei seperti apa?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Sensei pun menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai guru. Ada murid yang nakal, malas mengerjakan tugas, bahkan malas ke sekolah. Aku yang mendengarkan cerita sensei hanya bisa tertawa karena ekspresi Gumiya-sensei yang lucu.

"Aku ingin deh belajar bersama. Aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya bangun pagi, memakai seragam, mempunyai teman, jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, dan sebagainya...seperti yang ada di komik itu loh, sensei.." mataku menerawang dan senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

"Tapi sayangnya kondisimu tidak memungkinkan, Gumi. Sensei yakin kalau kamu sehat, kamu akan punya banyak prestasi di sekolah." Tangan besar sensei mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Apa sensei terlihat berbohong?" Sensei mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi lucu, otomatis aku tertawa lagi. Ah, hari-hariku dengan sensei memang menyenangkan!

.

.

.

Malam tiba, aku makan malam dengan Paman Gakupo dan Bibi Luka seperti malam sebelumnya.

"Paman..Aku...boleh sekolah tidak?" aku bertanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Paman melepas kacamatanya dan menghela nafas. Tidak bertanya pun aku tahu jawaban paman.

"Gumi...sudah paman bilang kan? Kamu tidak bisa ke sana. Kondisimu terlalu lemah, nak." Paman berjalan ke arahku, lalu mengusap pipiku.

"T-tapi...aku mau memiliki teman...seperti anak-anak normal lainnya.." ujarku lagi.

"Gumi.. kamu kan punya media sosial kan? Di sana kamu juga punya teman, kan?" sambung paman. Mendengar perkataan paman aku menjadi geram. Media sosial? Semuanya hanya tulisan! Semuanya bisa dimanipulasi! Aku kesaaall!

"Paman! Media sosial itu berbeda dengan kehidupan nyata! Mereka bisa saja berbohong kan? Media sosial hanya tulisan, bagaimana caranya aku tahu mereka benar-benar temanku atau tidak?!" ucapku setengah berteriak, mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Paman jahat!" aku berlari menuju kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Aku menangis sebisa mungkin. Semuanya gara-gara kondisiku yang lemah, tapi apa tidak bisa dibuat cara lainnya? Rasanya frustasi terkurung di rumah!

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur lelap. Mungkin lelah menangis.

Di mimpiku, aku bertemu dengan peri kecil berambut kuning. Parasnya imut dengan mata biru yang besar. Pakaiannya yang dihiasi bulu warna-warni membuatnya makin menarik untuk diperhatikan. "Gu~mi~!" peri kecil tersebut menghampiriku.

"Ng? Kamu tahu namaku?" Ia mengangguk. "Tentu~! Namaku Rin, dan aku tahu apa yang kamu inginkan, Gumi~!" Rin si peri kecil tersebut mengitari tubuhku seraya cahaya kuning seperti _glitter_ mengepungku.

"E—eh-?!" aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan peri itu. Eh, tapi tenang saja! Ini hanya mimpi! Tidak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata kan?

Aku terbangun, tapi mataku tidak berkunang-kunang seperti biasa saat bangun tidur. Kuanggap itu mukjizat.

Aku mengusap peluh di dahi, tapi tanganku terasa aneh. Aku merasa tekstur rambut di dahiku. He?!

"Miaw!"

Hening.

Suara apa itu?! Aku segera berdiri dengan empat kaki. Hah? Empat kaki?!

Aku melihat kakiku berubah menjadi seperti kucing dengan bulu putih bersih. TIDAK! Apa-apaan ini?! M-mimpiku itu...kenyataan?!

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued~!

RnR please~?


End file.
